If You Were Gay
by lunalooo
Summary: Yamamoto visits Gokudera and starts singing. What the hell? If You Were Gay- Avenue Q


Gokudera put on his glasses and sat back on the couch, opening a book. "Huh, an afternoon alone with my favorite book! No Baseball Idiot to bother me. How could it get better than this?"

As soon as he said that, the door to his apartment suddenly opened, and the Baseball Idiot himself walked in. "Hey Gokudera!"

"What the hell? You can't just barge into my apartment, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

"Aw come on, we're friends!" Yamamoto smiled and put his hand behind his head.

Gokudera glowered. "No, we are not. Now get out! I'm trying to read."

"Wait, I wanted to tell you a story!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"A story?"

"About what happened to me on the way over here."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "So you came over here to tell me a story that happened on the way over here?"

Yamamoto just smiled bigger. "Uh, anyway, there was this guy, and he was smiling at me and talking to me-"

"That's very interesting," Gokudera said sarcastically, turning back to his book.

"He was being really friendly! And, heh heh, I think he was coming on to me. I think he might have thought I was gay!"

Gokudera flinched and nearly dropped his book on the floor. "So, so why are you telling me this? I don't care, Baka! He was probably just being a nice person. Like you."

Yamamoto laughed. "You don't have to get so defensive!"

"I'm not defensive!" Gokudera screamed a little too loud and shook his fist. "Why would I care about some gay guy you met?"

Yamamoto tilted his head and smiled. "You know, we can talk about something like this."

"What? Why would I want to talk about it?"

Suddenly music started playing out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Gokudera looked wildly around the room, and he noticed Yamamoto dancing slightly. "What are you doing?"

Yamamoto began to sing.

"_If you were gay,_

_That'd be okay,_

_I mean 'cause hey!_

_I'd like you anyway!_

_Because you see,_

_If it were me,_

_I would feel free to say,_

_That I was gay!"_

The color was draining from Gokudera's face. "When did this turn into a musical?" Yamamoto laughed.

"_But I'm not gay."_

"Baka, please, I am trying to read!" Gokudera squeaked. Yamamoto only stopped dancing for a second and looked at him. "What?"

Yamamoto began again.

"_If you were queer,_

_I'd still be here,_

_Year after year,_

_Because you're dear to me,_

_And I know that you,"_

Yamamoto pointed at Gokudera. "What?"

"_Would accept me too,_

_If I told you today,_

_'Hey guess what? I'm gay!'_

_But I'm not gay."_

Yamamoto kept dancing to the music and Gokudera sat on the couch, grumbling. "I'm trying to read this book!"

"_I am happy,_

_Just being with you,_

_So what should it matter to me,_

_What you do in bed with guys-"_

Gokudera lept off the couch and lunged at the smiling Yamamoto, who let him punch him. "Shut up already!"

Yamamoto rubbed his cheek but kept singing anyway.

"_If you were gay,_

_I'd shout HOORAY!"_

"I'm not listening!" Gokudera put his hands over his years. Yamamoto crept up behind him and put his hands on his arms.

"_And here I'd stay,_

_Because oh by the waaaaaayyyy,"_

Gokudera twitched as Yamamoto held that note right by his ear.

"_I am gay."_

Gokudera was suddenly blushing horribly and redder than a tomato. "W-What?"

Yamamoto let go of Gokudera and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh heh, yeah. I kind of came over to tell you that."

The music stopped. The two boys stood staring at each other. Gokudera couldn't stop stuttering.

"Wait- you- came here- to tell me that?"

Yamamoto nodded.

"Was all that other stuff made up?"

"No, that guy really did talk to me on the way over," Yamamoto smiled. "So, are you willing to talk about it?"

Gokudera turned his back to him and crossed his arm. "Puh."

The music started up again.

"_It's okay!_

_You were just born that way!_

_And as they say,_

_It's in your DNA-"_

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's arms to make him stop dancing. "SHUT. UP." The two boys stared at each other. Gokudera was still red, but Yamamoto was as cheerful as ever.

"You're too laid back," he said, sitting back on the couch again.

"It's not so bad admitting it," Yamamoto said, smiling again.

"Well I don't want to admit it to _you_," Gokudera grumbled.

"But you just did!" Yamamoto threw his hands into the air and the music started up again.

"_YOU'RE GAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"_

"WHERE IS THIS MUSIC COMING FROM ANYWAY?" Gokudera shouted.

And then the song was over, and Yamamoto was on top of Gokudera on the couch.


End file.
